Once Upon a time, there was another problem
by onceuponatimerules
Summary: A woman recieves a dream in the night, warning her of something happening. Life is about to be twisted around for Emma, and her family. There will also be Henry, regina etc.
1. Chapter 1

ALL RIGHTS GO TO ABC. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. mY FIRST fANFIC, SO I hope you enjoy.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed the woman. "Not again!"

"There is nothing you or I can do," whispered the girl. She wore a plain cape and her eyes was sown shut. The startling blue eyes in her hands blinked.

"This future it-it is not what I expected. After defeating Peter Pan, the Evil Queen, and Zelena, you still torture our family!" The woman screamed. Tears streamed down her cheeks faster than a waterfall.

"The future is not often what we expect."

"Can anyth-hing be-e done?" she managed through her sobs.

"There is one thing, but the chances of it occurring are highly unlikely," the girl turned her head to the side, as if wishing to end the conversation.

"What is it? Please tell me! I must save my family," cried out the woman.

"I dare not speak the secret. I am only allowed to tell the future, not change it," the girl smiled, almost happy with the woman's pain.

"Give me your power! Merely for moments, allow me to see what I can do," the woman pleaded. With a gentle laugh, the girl swept her hands forward. The silver glow surrounding her instantly enveloped the woman, who howled with agony.

The woman felt the world spin before her. She saw random pieces, her family, her past. She saw little pieces of things she had not seen before. _The future, she realized._

"But-this-I don't understand!," the woman said.

"The girl waved her hands, and up came a picture of the savior. "She will complete her mission. She will have everything she needs. But once this mission is over, everyone will lose everything."

"Her path will be hard. She will have everything and everyone supporting her. Yet she will fail. That is why this path is hard. All the other paths say doom. Only this one path, over millions others, will lead to happiness. And even, this happiness will come with a burden."

"What?" the woman asked.

"That is yet to be seen. Even I cannot see somethings. However, I can give you one thing to help her with her journey." With that she removed her brown cloak and laid it on the woman.

"This cloak will absorb anything, water, air, fire, spirits you name it. However, she needs to sacrifice the blood of the thing that matters most to her. All magic comes with a price."

"What price is that?" the woman asked.

"That is to be seen. Now rest, for it will be needed," And with that, the girl vanished.

"No! Wait! I need your help!" cried the woman. She sat up straight in her bed.

Her eyes turned silver. A single, crystal-like tear streaked down her cheek. It fell on the cloak, and did not dissolve.

The woman stared out the window. There she saw the moonlight, the moon, the stars. And in the distance, the mountains, gently capped with white snow. Except for one spot. A small black puff, very far.

The woman stood up. _I know what has to be done._

She put on her coat, and hung the cloak on the coat stand. There the tear rolled off, and hit the ground. The ground sizzled, and the tear disappeared.

And with that, the woman summoned a ball of fire, and smashed it against the door.

Snow White walked through the crater in the wall, not blinking and eye.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. advice is welcomed. Also, let me know if you want continuing chapters.**


	2. AUTHOR NOTe

ALL RIGHTS GO TO ABC. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. mY FIRST fANFIC, SO I hope you enjoy.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed the woman. "Not again!"

"There is nothing you or I can do," whispered the girl. She wore a plain cape and her eyes was sown shut. The startling blue eyes in her hands blinked.

"This future it-it is not what I expected. After defeating Peter Pan, the Evil Queen, and Zelena, you still torture our family!" The woman screamed. Tears streamed down her cheeks faster than a waterfall.

"The future is not often what we expect."

"Can anyth-hing be-e done?" she managed through her sobs.

"There is one thing, but the chances of it occurring are highly unlikely," the girl turned her head to the side, as if wishing to end the conversation.

"What is it? Please tell me! I must save my family," cried out the woman.

"I dare not speak the secret. I am only allowed to tell the future, not change it," the girl smiled, almost happy with the woman's pain.

"Give me your power! Merely for moments, allow me to see what I can do," the woman pleaded. With a gentle laugh, the girl swept her hands forward. The silver glow surrounding her instantly enveloped the woman, who howled with agony.

The woman felt the world spin before her. She saw random pieces, her family, her past. She saw little pieces of things she had not seen before. _The future, she realized._

"But-this-I don't understand!," the woman said.

"The girl waved her hands, and up came a picture of the savior. "She will complete her mission. She will have everything she needs. But once this mission is over, everyone will lose everything."

"Her path will be hard. She will have everything and everyone supporting her. Yet she will fail. That is why this path is hard. All the other paths say doom. Only this one path, over millions others, will lead to happiness. And even, this happiness will come with a burden."

"What?" the woman asked.

"That is yet to be seen. Even I cannot see somethings. However, I can give you one thing to help her with her journey." With that she removed her brown cloak and laid it on the woman.

"This cloak will absorb anything, water, air, fire, spirits you name it. However, she needs to sacrifice the blood of the thing that matters most to her. All magic comes with a price."

"What price is that?" the woman asked.

"That is to be seen. Now rest, for it will be needed," And with that, the girl vanished.

"No! Wait! I need your help!" cried the woman. She sat up straight in her bed.

Her eyes turned silver. A single, crystal-like tear streaked down her cheek. It fell on the cloak, and did not dissolve.

The woman stared out the window. There she saw the moonlight, the moon, the stars. And in the distance, the mountains, gently capped with white snow. Except for one spot. A small black puff, very far.

The woman stood up. _I know what has to be done._

She put on her coat, and hung the cloak on the coat stand. There the tear rolled off, and hit the ground. The ground sizzled, and the tear disappeared.

And with that, the woman summoned a ball of fire, and smashed it against the door.

Snow White walked through the crater in the wall, not blinking and eye.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. advice is welcomed. Also, let me know if you want continuing chapters.**


End file.
